Lost and Found and
by CritterKid
Summary: How far would you be willing to go to get your family back?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: This is the continuation of the story 'The Family I Found.' This will make no sense if you do not read that story first. If you have not read that story a copy is archived at Heliopolis in the old section or at Or you can send me an e-mail and I will send you a copy of it. Also it has been quite a few years since 'The Family I Found' was posted. If you are interested in this story, I highly recommend you reread or at least skim through its prequel. This story will not make sense if you do not read the other one first.

Now, I know some of you are asking about the long delay between the two stories. The truth is I started this story right after I finished 'The Family I Found.' I had it all outlined, had a pretty good idea where it was going, and had actually started writing it when the unthinkable happened. On September 11, 2001 terrorist groups hijacked four airplanes, turning the commercial airliners into bombs, hitting the World Trade Centers and the Pentagon, and killing many thousands of innocent people. Real life had crashed through my little bubble of innocence and left me reeling in its wake.

This story incorporates some of the issues that were brought to us that fateful day. Try as I might, I could not change my outline or the direction of the story. Suddenly this story was not fun, but a painful reminder of the day that changed the world. I shelved it until the pain had faded a little, until I could write the story as it was meant to be. The time finally came when I could write without breaking into tears. This is the result. I hope you like it.

This is a continuation of my story 'The Family I Found' and is set after "Threshold" but before the rest of Season 5. There is some violence and sexual situations, but nothing graphic.

The usual disclaimers apply here. Anything you recognize I do not own. The characters all belong to someone much more talented than me. I'm just playing with them for a while.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"This information cannot be ignored."

"I am not saying it should be," Garshaw started to reply, only to be interrupted again.

"The information has yet to be validated. It is nothing more than rumors."

"Rumors that have been remarkably accurate."

"The Tok'ra do not act upon rumors." The various members of the Tok'ra high council were shouting now, the council being divided as never before. Garshaw sighed, setting back in her chair and hoping to find a little peace as the debate raged around her.

'We will never agree on this issue,' she admitted to her host.

'Probably not,' agreed Yosuuf. 'This is a complicated issue. What's more, many Tok'ra have strong feelings regarding the personnel involved, the good and the bad. It is not a decision that many will follow wholeheartedly, even if the council is unified in their decision.'

'If the council reaches a decision.' The symbiote sighed again, half listening to the debate going on around her and half listening to the debate inside. 'I must admit I am torn on this issue,' she admitted to her host.

'How so?' Yosuuf asked, curious as to her symbiote's reasoning.

'I am arguing against Selmak's involvement due to her personal relationship but at the same time I am wondering if I can overlook my own affiliation.'

'That is nonsense Garshaw,' Yosuuf quickly assured her. 'The day you let your feeling come before the good of the Tok'ra is the day horses will fly.'

'Horses?'

'Maybe it was cows.' Garshaw gave a small chuckle.

'I think you have been spending to much time with Selmak.'

'And I can think of no better way to spend my time than helping a dear friend through this most trying time.' She mentally gestured to the other Tok'ra in the room. 'Isn't it time we put an end to this discussion?'

'Discussion? I've seen children discuss in a more civilized manner.' Yosef gave a silent chuckle as Garshaw stood. She surveyed the council chamber before bellowing in her most authoritative voice.

"Enough!" The room immediately quieted down. She took a few minutes staring each Tok'ra in the eye before continuing. "Yes this information is important and will be dealt with in due time, but that is not the reason for this gathering. We are here to discuss what should be disclosed to Selmak."

"I fear Jacob would do something drastic," one of the Tok'ra admitted.

"Selmak would step in if necessary," another Tok'ra countered.

"Not necessarily," a third voice spoke up. "The bond between host and symbiote is very strong. Factor in Selmak's own dealing with the girl and her team and I feel she would be unpredictable."

"That is my feelings as well," Garshaw agreed. Around the table the other members of the Tok'ra council nodded their heads as well.

"Then the solution is obvious," the first Tok'ra replied. "We must ensure he remains offworld while until we come to a consensus on how to deal with this new information."

"So soon?" Garshaw asked. "He will only be returning from his current mission later on today. Won't another mission so quickly leave him suspicious?"

"Not if it's one he wants to take."


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and Dislcaimer on part 1.

Enjoy.

General George Hammond mentally sighed as he glanced through the report on his desk. SG-1 was late returning again. The MALP they sent through showed the entire plain around the Stargate underwater. SG-14, donned in the proper diving equipment, was able to go retrieve them with nothing more than minor injuries. Hearing a knock at his door, he glanced up and waved his hand giving permission to enter. Motioning to a chair, he quickly finished glancing through SG-14's report before turning his gaze to his visitor. "How are they Doctor?"

"Physically, they will be fine," she reported. "They're all exhausted, and are suffering from varying degrees of hypothermia, but with some rest they should be as good as new in a few days. I was planning on releasing them in the morning."

"How about mentally?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Even though she wasn't trained in psychology, she was always able to tell whether people were coping with the stresses Stargate Command brought.

Janet sighed. "I think they are coping as well as can be expected." She paused, a small grin forming on her face. "Don't be surprised to see a transfer request on your desk soon though."

"Captain Cornia?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes sir."

"Doctor, this will be the fourth team member they have been through since Major Carter was taken. Aren't you a little concerned about that?" He could feel the headache starting to form and rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to squash it.

"I'll admit sir, at first I was, but I think they are past that stage of their grieving. They are no longer trying to scare people away."

"Captain Cornia's impending request says otherwise, Doctor."

"Sir," she began, trying to explain, "I believe that Captain Cornia was simply overwhelmed by the unusual circumstances that SG-1 regularly find themselves in." She gave an internal laugh as she remembered the shocked face of the new Captain as he was brought to the infirmary.

"Such as the valley being waterlogged in less than four days." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he thought about the many unusual situations his number one team had overcome. Dr. Frasier, as if sensing his thoughts, allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"According to Colonel O'Neill, it was a flood of biblical proportions." She paused a moment before continuing. "In all honesty, Sir, their main goal at the moment is to find Major Carter and bring her home, and they know they can't do that until they get a full team. They don't like the idea of replacing Major Carter on the team, but they are willing to work with someone new to get the chance to help look for her. They just need someone who can tough it out."

"Thank you Doctor," he said, closing the folder and placing it on the corner of his desk. "Please tell SG-1 their debriefing will be at 11:00 hours tomorrow. Dismissed." Doctor Frasier stood and started opening the door when suddenly the Stargate started spinning. General Hammond, with Doctor Frasier right behind, hurried into the control room.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"We have an unscheduled incoming wormhole, Sir." Sgt Harriman reported. "No teams are currently offworld."

"Close the iris." The young technician nodded, typing in a few commands on his keyboard. A few seconds later the sound of the protective iris was heard. Within seconds of the iris closing the wormhole engaged and a soft blue light filled the room.

"Sir, we are receiving the Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the iris." General Hammond went down to the Gate room to meet their visitor, concern and apprehension on his brow. A smile adorned his face when the figure of his old friend Jacob Carter came strolling down the ramp.

"Jacob, what can I do for you?" Hammond asked as soon as Jacob joined him at the bottom of the ramp. Janet, seeing there was no emergencies, quietly returned to her infirmary.

"I'm actually here on a mission, George," Jacob told him.

"What mission," George asked cautiously. Anytime the Tok'ra came to them for help his people ended up getting burned.

"Ever since Sam was taken," he started, choking on the last few words. His head bent down as Selmak appeared.

"Since Major Carter was taken as host, we have had many concerns about the security of our bases. In response, all of our bases have been moved to new locations."

"Surely you don't think she would tell the Goa'uld anything?" George asked, defending his missing officer.

"Ordinarily no," Selmak quickly assured him, "but this is different. She wasn't merely captured; she was taken as a host. As a host, she would have no control over which information the Goa'uld takes from her. Even the latent memories of Jolinar Samantha herself cannot access can easily be brought forth by the Goa'uld within her."

"I see," Hammond replied. Although this information was expected, it was made real coming from the mouth of the Tok'ra. "So what do you need the SGC to do?"

"The Tok'ra thought it would be nice to share the coordinates for the worlds that were abandoned," Jacob answered him, taking control again. "Even though the Tok'ra won't be using them for a while, the System Lords might station Jaffa there in the off chance a Tok'ra operative returns. We wanted to inform you so you don't fall into the same trap."

"We appreciate it," Hammond replied warily, starting to head back to his office with Jacob right beside him. The Tok'ra did not give up information without a price and Hammond was wondering what the price would be this time. Jacob apparently read the distrust on Hammond's face.

"That's it, honestly," he told his friend. "There's no strings attached with this info. We don't even know if the System Lords are going to care about our old bases. It's just a precaution were taking that the High Council thought we should share with you."

"There's more," Hammond replied, a sixth sense knowing he wasn't getting the whole story.

"I think they're getting tired of me asking questions about Sam. That's all I do when I get back from missions. Talk to everybody; see if anyone has heard anything about Sam or a new Goa'uld in the mix. I think a lot of Tok'ra saw this mission as a way to keep me out of their hair." Jacob grinned, "Not that I mind. It'll give me time to catch up with SG-1. Maybe fly out and see how Mark's doing."

"We could arrange that," Hammond said, the sinking feeling in his gut giving way slightly. "So how long are you staying?"

"As long as I can, that is if it's alright with you."

"You're always welcome here Jacob," Hammond said, sitting down behind his desk. "Why don't you go clear medical while I find you a place to stay."

"Thanks George," he said somewhat relieved by the normalcy of their talk. Inwardly he was afraid the past dealing with the Tok'ra would harm his relationship with Earth. The phone rang and Jacob took that as his cue to leave. "I'll talk to you later," he said as he stood up. Hammond nodded as he reached for the phone. Jacob took the opportunity to leave, silently shutting the door behind him. He quickly made his way down to the infirmary.

"I'm telling you I'm fine." A voice drifted out to greet him in the hall. Jacob entered the infirmary quietly. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were sitting on their cots. Daniel had his nose inside a book, Teal'c was meditating, and Jack was harassing the nurse who just took whatever he was playing with away.

"If you continue to hound my nurses, you'll find yourself here long after Daniel and Teal'c are released." Dr. Janet Fraiser threatened, well used to dealing with Jack's whining. "You're staying here for the night, and that's final."

"But I'm fine," Jack protested.

"I'm sure you are, but I'd rather be on the safe side. And that means you spend the next couple of hours under observation." She locked glares with the Colonel, having a silent battle of wits.

"It's not that bad, Jack," Daniel said, not looking up from his book. "At least we're all here together."

"Misery loves company," Jack retorted, not breaking his stare.

"I'm just saying we can keep each other from getting bored," Daniel continued, pretending not to hear Jack's comment. "We can read books, play chess or cards, something to keep you entertained."

"Strip poker," Jack suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Colonel," Janet said. Jack snorted while a small chuckle could be heard from Daniel's direction. Satisfied he would behave himself for a few minutes Janet turned to go to her office, spying her visitor as soon as she turned around. "What can I do for you General?"

"It looks like I might be here for a few days, maybe even get out of this God forsaken mountain for a day or two," Jacob explained. "George wants a standard postgate exam done." Janet nodded and gestured to a bed. Jacob jumped up as she started gathering her equipment.

"Anything?" Jack asked, the jovial mood suddenly turning serious.

"Nothing yet," Jacob admitted, "but we'll find her." Janet returned, and after doing numerous tests, proclaimed Jacob and Selmak to be in perfect health. He stayed in the infirmary until the team had fallen into an exhausted sleep before retiring to the VIP room. There he fell into a restless sleep.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Nothing much to see, Sir. Just grass and rain and rocks and rain… did I mention the rain?" Jack O'Neill spoke to the assembled group around the conference table.

"Anything to add Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked, well used to his second's unusual sense of humor.

"There was no indication of any civilization ever populating P7R-936. It is possible that the unusually large amount of precipitation could have destroyed any signs that a civilization did exist, possibly even causing the destruction of a civilization…"  
"How?" Jack interrupted.

"Flooded fields, flooded homes, mass drowning, general panic." Jack gave a silent nod and Daniel continued. "The point is if there was a civilization, it's long gone."

Hammond nodded. "Captain, do you agree?"

"Yes Sir," he nervously muttered.

"Very well," he said, closing the folder. "Captain, you are dismissed." SG-1 cast a confused look at each other while Captain Cornia nearly tripped on his own feet trying to leave the briefing room.

"What's up Sir?" Jack asked.

"As you know Jacob will be spending some time with us." The team nodded their heads. "He has plans to visit his son, and while I have no problem letting him roam around this facility unaccompanied, I'm afraid he must be with someone from the SGC at all times if he were to leave the mountain."

"You want us to take a trip to San Diego?" Jack asked.

"I'm not going to order you to do it." Hammond said.

"But it would look better to the Carters if Dad appears with Sam's friends rather than armed security guards."

"Exactly," Hammond said.

"When do we leave?" Daniel asked.

"As soon as Jacob is ready," Hammond replied. "Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers and Warnings on part 1.

Enjoy.

General Hammond smiled as he slid the last paper into his out box. SG-1 had left that morning to accompany Jacob on his trip. Glancing at his watch, he figured they would be starting their descent any minute now. He hoped this trip would do them all some good. 'At least they're not moping around the base,' he thought to himself. He turned off his laptop, deciding to treat himself to an early day when the Stargate activated. "Unauthorized Gate activity!" blared across the loudspeaker as he made his way down the stairs into the control room below.

"Are we receiving any signal?" Hammond asked as he took his position behind the technicians.

"Yes sir," Harriman said after a few seconds. He quickly typed a few commands into the keyboard before turning to his commander. "We are receiving the Tollan IDC."

Hammond frowned. "Open the iris," he ordered as he went down another flight of stairs to the gateroom. The iris slid back revealing the blue event horizon. A few seconds later a lone figure emerged. "Welcome to Earth," he greeted the stranger.

"Thank you for receiving me," he said as he walked down the ramp. "My name is Danu, and the people of Illaria would appreciate your assistance."

"With what?" Hammond asked.

"Triad."

SG1SG1SG1SG1

General Hammond sat in an uncomfortable silence in his office. There had been a collective gasp when Triad was mentioned and he knew the gossip had already spread throughout the base. He had ordered their visitor to the infirmary for the standard tests; allowing himself time to regroup and also bringing the conversation to a more secluded spot. Danu had gone without hesitation, simply following the SF out the door. Hammond had retreated to the sanctuary of his office, where he could let his own hopes play before being forced to play devil's advocate.

While he knew Triad could mean anything, he was positive it involved his missing officer. Why else would they call the SGC? But then why didn't they send Narim? He was the one most familiar with the SGC. And how did a planet named Illaria get the Tollan IDC? Sometime during his musings he had enough presence of mind to recall SG-1, who said they would be right there when the situation was explained.

"You're presence is requested for Triad," Danu announced again when they were all gathered together. "You were asked for specifically, Dr. Jackson, but the other members of your team are more than welcome."

"It's Sam," Daniel exclaimed, looking around wildly. "It has to be. Who else would ask for us?"

"The members of SG-1 are well known throughout the galaxy," Teal'c spoke up, not wanting Daniel to get his hopes up to high. "Any host wishing to remove their symbiote could ask for you."

"Yeah," Jack added, "besides she didn't ask for us, just you. Why just you?"

"Maybe she knows how you negotiate," Daniel countered.

"Gentlemen," Hammond spoke up, deftly bringing the conversation back to the point. "Why don't we let our guest continue?" The three men nodded, however they did not loose their hopeful look. "Please continue Danu."

"Thank you General. As you have guessed, a Goa'uld has come to our planet. The host has asked for our help to remove the symbiote and has asked for your help during Triad. Unfortunately, I do not know the name of the host nor the symbiote, however I was told she was quite confident you would agree."

"Is this sounding familiar to anyone else?" Jack asked.

"We are familiar with the previous incident, Colonel, and we are taking steps to prevent a similar incident from happening on our planet."

"Which leads me to my questions," Hammond jumped in. "How did you get the Tollan IDC?"

"We are members of the Tollan community," Danu quickly reassured them. "Our planet is a colony of Tollana."

"I didn't know they had any colonies," Daniel said.

"There are no others. Let me explain." Danu paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Before the destruction of Tollan there was a small group who opposed the continuous use of technology. During the subsequent evacuation and destruction of Tollan, the movement began to increase. As Tollana was being settled, many Tollan were requesting change. As a solution to both groups, a colony was created at the same time."

"So you're under Tollana?" Daniel asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Not directly," Danu answered. "We are more of a sister colony. We follow Tollan law and policies, but we don't have the same mindset as most Tollan."

"Different mindset?" Daniel asked.

"We do not believe in the continued use of technology if another option is available."

"Can we get back to the point," Jack asked. "Sam is asking for our help."

"I am unsure of the name of the seeker," Danu reminded them.

"Does it matter?" Jack said. "It's a way to save a host and get rid of a Goa'uld. It's a win win situation."

"Assuming this isn't another trap." Hammond pointed out.

"Of course it's a trap," Jack exclaimed, "but it didn't work the first time."

"Thanks to the fast thinking and ingenuity of Teal'c."

"Who will be there again," Jack argued.

"What is the Tollan view on this matter?" Hammond asked Danu.

"The Tollan Curia is wary, but they have given us permission to proceed with Triad. They will have security forces standing by on high alert in the likely event the Goa'uld are attempting anything. They will be monitoring the Goa'uld at all times."

"Very well," Hammond announced. "SG-1 you have a go." Jack and Daniel barely hid their excitement as they left the room, Teal'c trailing after them more calmly. Hammond prepared to go into his office when he noticed someone still sitting at the table. "Was there something else Doctor?"

"I would like permission to join SG-1." Hammond had asked her to attend the briefing to help him gauge the mental readiness of his premier team. She had been so quiet during the entire exchange he had almost forgotten she was there.

"Why?" Hammond asked. Janet just stared at her folded hands. Hammond solemnly walked toward the doctor. "I know you miss Major Carter, but there is no guarantee she is even there."

"Regardless Sir," she said, looking up for the first time, "if there is a possibility of a host being freed from their Goa'uld, they should have a friendly face to help them through the traumatic event. We are possibly the best people to help them through this, and medically speaking, they will probably be going through a state of shock and need to be observed."

"You do realize there is a very good chance this is a trap?"

"Yes Sir," she argued, "and need I remind you I am still a Major in the US Air Force." She was quiet as he pondered her words for a minute.

"Alright Doctor," he conceded, "you are allowed to join SG-1 for this mission, but purely in a medical role. Should any fighting arise you are to remain in the rear and let the Tollan security forces intervene. At no point are you to engage the enemy. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Go inform Colonel O'Neill." Janet nodded, and left the room. He turned to last person in the room. "Was there something else you required?" he asked his guest.

"Require? No, but I do have a request. I have been told a Tok'ra is here. While normally the Tok'ra would not be invited until the completion of Triad, I would be willing to allow one to accompany your team."

"I shall extend an invitation."

"Thank you General. I shall return to my quarters until your team is ready to depart."

"I'll let you know when we're ready." Danu bowed and showed himself out of the briefing room. Hammond sighed and headed to his office. He had a few phone calls to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers and Warnings in part 1.

Enjoy.

"Can you tell us whether the Goa'uld representative has arrived yet?" Daniel asked as they were escorted from the Stargate. As a show of good faith, they had handed over their weapons as soon as they emerged from the Stargate. Danu had returned their trust by telling them where the weapons would be stored.

"They will arrive shortly," Danu told them.

"By Stargate?" Jack asked.

"The Goa'uld will arrive by ship."

"What?" exclaimed Jack and Daniel at the same time.

"Fear not, my friends," Danu quickly reassured them, "this has already been reviewed and accepted by the Tollan Curia. The Goa'uld mothership will rendezvous with several Tollan vessels. After a thorough search, the mothership will be escorted to an area just outside our solar system. A single, randomly selected, unarmed cargo ship will be allowed to leave the mothership and enter Illaria's orbit long enough to ring the Goa'uld to the surface before returning immediately to the mothership. The mothership will then retreat to the original location where it is to remain until Triad is complete. The ship will be under constant guard and no deviation will be tolerated."

"You know, having the ship not in orbit didn't really stop them last time," Jack pointed out.

"True," Danu conceded, "but the ship would have been harmless had the Jaffa on the ground been unable to mark their targets." He stopped and turned to face them. "Rest assured, we do not trust the Goa'uld."

"Then why bother with all this?" Jack asked. "Why not just remove the Goa'uld and save everybody the trouble."

"Triad is the only way we can justify removing the symbiote. Without a fair Triad, any removal would be barbaric. We would be no better than the Goa'uld if we didn't offer them a chance to defend themselves." He led them out the room that housed the Stargate and into a large foyer. "While you are here you're areas will be restricted to the Main Council Chambers. Living quarters have been assigned and the chamber where Triad takes place is located in the same building."

"I assume the same restrictions are in place for the Goa'uld?"

"Indeed. If you'll please follow me." They followed Danu out of the structure that housed the Stargate and into a large courtyard. The members of SG-1 blinked as they stepped into the light.

"Daniel, is the sky red or did we pass through a sun again?" Jack asked.

"No, it's red."

"The red coloring is a result of the shield," Danu told them.

"I thought you didn't use technology?" Jack asked.

"We don't advocate the use of technology if there is another way. The shield is necessary to keep fatal radiation from irradiating us."

"Fatal radiation?" Jack asked. "You didn't think we should know about this?"

"I assure you, we are perfectly safe. The shield generator is one of the most guarded areas of the city, and several backup systems exist in the extremely unlikely event it malfunctions."

"Where exactly are we?" Daniel asked.

"The planet itself is a large gas cloud. The surrounding vapor is highly toxic and corrosive. It is also thick enough to prevent the necessary rays from our sun to reach the solid surface, as well as being necessary to prevent harmful rays from penetrating so deeply into our atmosphere."

"So you cleared the skies to let in the light, but put up the shield to block the radiation?" Janet asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Precisely." Janet had a look of amazement on her face. He quickly led them across the courtyard and into another large building. "The Main Council Chambers," he told them as he led them through a confusing path to a large waiting room. "This shall be your quarters while you are here. There are rooms at either side of the den. Feel free to come and go as you please, but do not try to leave this building. I will act as you liaison while you are here. Is there anything else you require?"

"Actually yes," Daniel said. "Can we see the seeker?"

"Of course. This way." They followed him down another hallway to a well guarded room. Nodding to the security forces, he punched in a code and opened the door for them. "When you are ready to leave simply knock and we will open the door again." They nodded and as one entered the room. Obviously a meeting room, a long table and chairs were the only furnishings. Only one of the many chairs where filled, that person looking up when the door opened. Jack and Janet gasped while Daniel managed to choke out a single name.

"Sarah?"

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Daniel," she said in a voice so low they could barely here her. She rushed out of her chair to greet him, but seeming to think better of it, stopped a few feet away from the group. "Thank you for coming Daniel. I wasn't sure you would."

"Of course I would," Daniel blurted out. "It's just… you weren't who we were expecting."

"I know," Sarah said, tears starting to fill her eyes. She turned and marched back to her chair, her shoulders quivering as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "I know you wanted to see her, but I kept hoping you would help me too." She finally lost her battle with tears. The team looked very uncomfortable and Jack gave Daniel a not so subtle push toward the hysterical woman.

"It's okay," Daniel said, going over and kneeling in front of his friend. "Of course I'll help you. The others will too."

"No!" she suddenly shouted. "You shouldn't help me. I'm a monster. You don't know half the things I've done."

"It doesn't matter," Daniel soothed. "We know it wasn't you. The Goa'uld did all those things, not you. Osiris is to blame, not Sarah, and we won't stop until you're free."

Sarah looked up from her lap and into Daniel's eyes. "Promise?" she asked in a hopeful whisper.

"I promise," Daniel answered back. A second later Sarah flung herself into his arms. Daniel whispered words of comfort as she let out all of her anguish, pain, and frustration. After a few minutes she pulled herself together.

"Thank you," she told him, pulling out of his arms and standing up. "I didn't realize how much I needed the release." She looked in the direction of the rest of SG-1. "Your friends?"

"Yeah. You probably already know Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c," she nodded her head in agreement, "and this is Dr. Janet Frasier and General Jacob Carter, host to Selmak of the Tok'ra."

"Tok'ra?" she said, looking around frantically. "Daniel, you have to leave. This is a trap."

"We know," Jack said, striding into the room. "If you tell us how it's supposed to work, we can make sure it backfires on Osiris."

"I don't know," she said timidly.

"You planned it," Jack said plainly.

"No, I didn't," Sarah injected.

"Fine, Osiris planned it, but you were there. You know everything the snake knows."

"You don't understand Colonel." Sarah turned around and started walking toward the far end of the room. "Osiris never took any part in the planning. She knew I would be able to tell you all the details if she did."

"Then who did?"

"Her Queen Isis."

"Isis?" Jack and Daniel howled. At the same time another door at the rear of the room opened up as another person entered the room.

"Isis," Osiris said, the dual tones making it clear the Goa'uld had resumed control. "My Queen." Osiris rushed over and grabbed the Goa'uld in a fierce and passionate embrace, their lips locking in a quest for dominance.

"My love," the Goa'uld whispered, the reverberating tones echoing throughout the room. SG-1 could only stand there in shocked silence as they recognized the voice of Sam Carter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers and Warnings on part 1.

Enjoy.

It was a few minutes before anybody moved. Isis, noticing the others, repositioned herself to give SG-1 a clear view as she fondled the other woman. Her eyes locked with Jack's as she grabbed Osiris by the ass, roughly forcing her tongue inside the other woman's mouth at the same time. She threw her head back in pleasure as Osiris reached up and grabbed her breast, her eyes flaring as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"I've just received word that the…" Danu stopped in mid sentence when he realized they were ignoring him. Following their gaze, he erupted in fury at the sight. "Guards!" Suddenly security forces burst on the scene. They quickly separated the two women, and it seemed the sudden activity was enough to break SG-1 out of their trance. Jack stormed out of the room, followed by Jacob a few seconds later. Danu approached the three remaining members of SG-1. "Perhaps it is best if you return to your assigned quarters. We shall sort everything out and I shall come and find you afterward."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, guiding the other two out of the room.

"We need to find Jack," Daniel numbly spoke up.

"Indeed." Teal'c led them through the halls and into their room, surprised to see Jack pacing by the window. He noticed one of the bedroom doors closed and made his way to investigate.

"I wouldn't go in there," Jack warned. "Jacob isn't in the best of moods right now." Teal'c nodded his head and went to stand near the door. Janet and Daniel sank numbly into chairs, while Jack continued his furious pacing. It seemed like hours before they heard a tentative knock at their door. Danu cautiously poked his head inside.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No," Jack barked. Danu looked unconvinced but stepped inside the doorway.

"I must apologize," he began.

"What happened?" Daniel interjected.

"There was a failure of communication between myself and Nyka, the ambassador for the Goa'uld. I assure you the situation will not happen again. Nor will any open form of passion be allowed. Nyka and I will compose a schedule of meeting times for each party, as well as determine the official time of Triad. I shall send a messenger in the morning with the schedule." Danu quickly left after delivering his message.

"You know she only did that to get to us," Daniel said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"It worked," Jack snarled. He had stopped pacing and now stood glaring out the window. Janet opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and silently crossed the den to an empty room. Daniel followed her lead a few minutes later. Jack scowled as he looked around the room. Three of the four rooms were taken, which left the last room and the den. "You gonna stay by the door all night?" he snapped.

"Indeed." Jack glared at the Jaffa then stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Teal'c settled himself down for Kelno'Reem. This was going to be a long night.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next morning came far too quickly. It was obvious nobody got any real sleep, but they all came to grips with what they had seen. Breakfast had been delivered and the schedule was being finalized as they ate. Deciding to use this time productively, Jack decided to get the group thinking about the mission again. "So Isis? Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"I can't explain it Jack," Jacob told them, finally emerging from his room. "The Tok'ra has always thought she was killed during the rebellion on Earth."

"But we have a dead snake in the Isis Jar. You," he pointed at Janet, "even cut it open."

"There is no real way to confirm the identity of any Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"It is possible Isis deceived her captors during the rebellion," Teal'c said. A knock on the door stopped the conversation. Teal'c opened the door, talked briefly with whoever was on the other side, and returned a few minutes later holding several sheets of paper. "The schedule of events for the next several days has been decided upon."

"Let me see that," Daniel said, reaching for the paper. Teal'c handed over the bundle. "We have a two hour block with Sarah right after breakfast. Sam," he shuddered, "I mean Isis, has an hour after us. It looks like we start Triad immediately after lunch."

"Looks like they want to get Triad over quickly and get the Goa'uld out of here," Jacob said.

"Can you blame them?" Jack sighed. "Daniel, you and Doc Fraiser go talk to Sarah. Find out anything you can about their plan, or anything about Osiris. We may never get this opportunity again."

"What about you Colonel," Janet asked.

"We're gonna figure out what Carter's up too."

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"We should go in," Janet said.

"Maybe we should knock first?" Daniel added. "Make sure she's alone."

"Danu guaranteed our paths wouldn't cross again." Janet reminded him.

"I know. It's just…"

"Hard," she finished for him. They had been standing in front of the conference door for five minutes and had yet to enter and see Sarah. "How could she do that to us?"

"It wasn't Sam," he quickly reminded her. "You can't hold Sam responsible for any of this. It's all the snake. And our emotional attachments to the host are just more strings for it to pull and more ways to manipulate us."

"I know that. I mean, in my mind I know that. My heart just…"

"Hurts." Janet nodded and turned to look at him.

"But, if I allow my heart to lead me, the snake will win. I will not allow any manipulation to stop me from helping an innocent woman. I came here to help Sarah. I won't let Isis stop me." She abruptly opened the door and calmly walked into the conference room, leaving Daniel no choice but to follow her. Sarah looked up from the table, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She engulfed the two of them in a fierce hug, sobbing quietly on their shoulders.

"I wanted you to leave, but I hoped you would stay at the same time." She spoke between quiet sobs, still not letting go of the two of them. "I am so scared Daniel. I don't know what to do. I can't fight this thing inside me, and nobody even knows I'm gone, do they?"

"I know," he quickly reassured her, "and my friends know. We will fight that thing inside you until we take our dying breath. We will get that thing out of you Sarah. You have my word. But we need your help." Sarah calmed down and nodded.

"I'll tell you everything I know."

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"What do the Tok'ra know about Isis?" Jack asked. Daniel and Janet had just left, leaving the three of them to figure out what the snake was up to.

"I do not know much about that period of time," Selmak answered. "The Tok'ra were not as unified as they are now. Many operatives undertook missions without the council's knowledge. In all honesty Isis and Osiris probably worked under the Tok'ra radar."

"The stasis jars?"

"Was not the Tok'ra way. It's possible there is some information in the archives, but without access to the Stargate it is impossible to know."

"Remember O'Neill, the System Lords have been know to take unified action against a Goa'uld."

"Only when they're uber evil Teal'c," Jack said, the light bulb going on in his head. "So we're dealing with the super evil snake heads. Great." He turned to Jacob. "Any news on what Osiris has been up to since she was freed?"

"Nothing the Tok'ra heard about since Sam, but we always figured it would just be a matter of time before she made a move."

"She is attempting to secure an ion cannon," Teal'c stated.

"Isis is trying to steal the cannon Teal'c, not Osiris."

"Yet Osiris chose a host for her mate with great technical and tactical knowledge."

"If they can get an ion cannon, and Sam can backward engineer it and start mass producing them, they're place as System Lords would be guaranteed." Jacob looked grim at the prospect.

"So they get one cannon and they can write they're own ticket," Jack surmised. "How did they get this information anyway?"

"Narim," Teal'c stated. "The two of them had talked at length during the last Triad. Narim could have told Major Carter any number of things."

"Well, it seems pretty simple to me," Jack said. "All we need to do is win Triad, keep Isis from smuggling out an ion cannon, and kidnap Sam on our way out the door. Simple stuff for SG-1."

"I hope so Jack," Jacob said solemnly, "because knowing my daughter she has a couple of curve balls to throw at us."

Lunch was a very quiet affair. Daniel and Janet arrived a few minutes after their food arrived. They told what they learned from Sarah, which unfortunately wasn't much. Most of Osiris's time was spent finding and freeing her lover, who had taken the predominant role in the new 'rise to power' plan. She did agree to let both Daniel and Jack serve as her archons. Daniel for his intellect, and Jack so he could keep an eye on Sam.

"Any chance we're overcomplicating this?" Daniel asked as he finished up his meal.

"Daniel, this is Carter. She doesn't leave her lab without a plan that she has thought over twice already. Do you think they just happened to be passing by and lost control of their ship?"

"I believe it is highly unlikely Isis does not possess a battle plan," Teal'c said, helping himself to another plateful.

"But think about it," Daniel continued. "She doesn't have any ships, no Jaffa, no servants, no weapons, and the Stargate is inaccessible. Not to mention she's surrounded by people with superior technology who made it perfectly clear they are not afraid to use it if they feel threatened. How can she possibly hope to get anything out of this?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Carter does." A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Danu entered and motioned for them to follow him. Jack acknowledged him and he and Daniel stood. "She's up to something. Teal'c, Jacob, keep a look out. The ball is in her court, but I want us to be prepared to act whenever she does."

"Okay," Jacob answered. "Good luck." Jack just smiled as he went to follow Daniel out of the room.

"Aren't the Tollans keeping an eye on her?" Janet asked as their food trays were removed.

"Much more than an eye," Jacob told her. "They have around the clock surveillance on both of them."

"Then what more can we do?"

"Remain vigilant," Teal'c told them, "and prepared to act as soon as the situation arises." They all jumped when the door opened again. "Have they arrived at a decision O'Neill?"

"Ah, no," he said, closing the door that he had left just a few minutes before. "Say Jacob, we just ran into a friend of yours. A Tok'ra, so Isis said, by the name of Nuhbia. Sound familiar?"

"Yes," Selmak answered. "Nuhbia is currently on assignment to infiltrate Ba'al's inner circle."

"You might want to check your log books," Jack told him, "'cause he's here."

"What?" he shouted, looking up as Daniel led a confused man into the room.

"Selmak," he said as soon as he saw the man. "I was not aware the Council decided to send another agent."

"The council?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, when I made my report to the Council a week ago. About the assignment Ba'al had given me."

"The council knew about Sam and Isis?" Jacob asked again.

"I told them Isis had asked for someone to argue on behalf of Osiris in a Tollan Triad. Ba'al gave this assignment to me. I reported the development to the Council and was told to proceed." He looked around to all the shocked faces. "You are here on order of the Council, are you not?"

"Not exactly." He turned to look at Jack. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Oh it was going great," Jack told him sarcastically. "We all got in the same room, we all sat down, we were all told why we were there, and we were about ready to start our arguments when all of a sudden Carter went ballistic. Accused her council of being Tok'ra and started yelling 'how can a traitor to our race argue on our behalf?'"

"What did they do?" Janet asked.

"Agreed with her," Daniel said, "once Nuhbia admitted to being Tok'ra. They're giving her one day to find a replacement arbitrator. She will be allowed one hour in the communication center to talk with her ship and ask for another arbitrator. If she can't find anyone during that time, she gets to spend the rest of the night with Osiris so they can decide how they want their case argued. We start again same time tomorrow."

"She's up to something," Jack said. "Ten to one they find someone who just has to come in a mothership, waiting patiently in orbit until they're done so they can be whisked away to their next engagement."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it," Daniel told the group. "Until Triad resumes tomorrow we aren't allowed anywhere near Sarah or Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers and Warnings in part 1.

Enjoy.

The day passed in excruciating slowness. When Triad reconvened, the team was surprised to learn Isis had not found anyone suitable and would be arguing herself. Jack and Daniel left early in the morning. Jacob and Teal'c still maintained a watchful eye over the city, while Janet waited nervously for the other shoe to drop. Nuhbia, not allowed to go near the Stargate until Triad was over, had joined the team. When he revealed he did not know anything about Isis's plan Jacob led him into a room for a private talk. When he emerged an hour later, SG-1 could tell the talk had not gone smoothly. Jacob was fuming and it was obvious Selmak was in control. The two Tok'ra were given a wide berth for the rest of the night. The next morning Jacob had calmed down and was again talking with the rest of the team. Nuhbia was still in one of the rooms sulking, and everyone was happy to leave him there. Everyone was on edge, and the fact that nothing had happened just made them more paranoid. It was mid afternoon when Jack and Daniel returned to their assigned room.

"Well?" Janet asked.

"Can anyone say Déjà vu?" Jack responded as he helped himself to some food left over from their lunch.

"Isis is using every argument that Zipacna used on Klorel's behalf," Daniel told them.

"Pretty original huh?" Jack asked. "The third archon didn't like it either. He said 'The same argument will get the same results. Think of a different line of reasoning before we reconvene or we will cast the votes immediately.' Then we broke for lunch. I think she might have done better to let the Tok'ra argue on her behalf. At least then it would look convincing."

"Either way, I think they want to end this as soon as possible," Daniel told them. "The Illarians wanted this to be over by this time. They don't want the Goa'uld here any more than we do."

"Speaking of the Goa'uld, anything to report?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Danu told us they got a report from the Tollan fleet saying the mothership was keeping its distance with no signs of any hostile movements." Jacob sighed and looked out the window. "It's all quiet on the Goa'uld front."

"Perhaps there is no deception from the Goa'uld," Teal'c pointed out.

"Maybe," Jack conceded, hating the fact that maybe they were looking for something that wasn't there. He opened his mouth to add something, but whatever he was going to say was drowned by a large explosion.

The force of the blast knocked the team off their feet. Windows and lights blew out and the walls and ceiling and floors shook violently. A thick, black smoke started flowing through the halls, following the passageways until it found its way outside. Two smaller explosions could be heard immediately after.

"What the hell?" Jack yelled, barely able to hear himself above the ringing in his ears. Finally the shaking stopped. The team sat up dazed. "Everybody okay?" Jack asked. Another explosion could be heard, but this time it seemed far away. Jack started helping everybody to their feet, knowing they had to get out of the building.

"O'Neill," Teal'c shouted, looking out the window. Thankfully the smoke had almost cleared and Jack could look out across the city. Jack could see people pouring into the streets in a panic, relief teams being organized, and people helping the wounded. It was an unfortunate scene, but nothing that was out of the ordinary. By now the rest of the team had joined them and were looking out on the sight. Jack was just about to ask Teal'c what he saw when something in the sky caught his attention.

"Are those meteors?" Daniel asked, watching the glowing dot as it got bigger and bigger.

"Meteors don't change direction," Jack said, watching as the object suddenly swerved before plummeting directly into a nearby building. The explosion shook the ground but this time they were able to keep there balance. Two more objects had appeared in the sky, this time ejecting something before they impacted the ground.

"Death Gliders," Teal'c said with a snarl as several more object appeared in the sky.

"Everybody out now!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Janet and started moving for the door. Several more explosions could be heard in the distance as the team made there way into the hall. Suddenly a much closer explosion shook the building, sending half of the team to the floor. As they were picking themselves up, Danu rushed around the corner.

"We must leave immediately. We are under attack," he told them between gasping for breath.

"Call the Tollan for help," Jack told him, leading the team through the hall again.

"Can't," Danu gasped. "Communications down."

"Get us outside," Jack ordered him. Danu nodded and led them through several turns until they arrived at the courtyard surrounded by the building. Several of the Illarians that worked there apparently had the same idea. Everybody was standing in the middle of the courtyard, flinching whenever an explosion was heard. Looking up in the sky they could see dozens of Death Gliders streaming through the atmosphere.

"What happened?" Jack asked Danu as they joined everybody in the middle of the courtyard.

"The first explosion took out the communication room. The second two took out many of our main control systems including the Stargate controls."

"Where the guns damaged?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Your big, honking, space guns. Why aren't they firing back?"

"They could not get a positive target with the automatic targeting system, and manual targeting controls were destroyed before we could…"

"One of the explosions?" Danu nodded and sat down on the grass looking dazed.

"What about Isis?" Daniel asked. Danu looked at him curiously. "You had people guarding Isis and Osiris. Are they okay?"

"We tried contacting them after the initial explosion. There was no reply." The team looked sick. The Death Gliders continued raining down, the explosions now constant in the background.

"Sir," Janet started, looking at a group of wounded people.

"Go," Jack said before she could finish asking. She nodded gratefully and started running toward the group. "Don't go back into the building," he yelled after her. Turning around, he saw Jacob open a pouch at his belt and pull out a healing device.

"I'll take care of her," he said as he joined the doctor. Jack nodded.

"I am not fond of Isis's other method of arguing her position," Teal'c suddenly said. Daniel and Jack looked at him in astonishment before bursting out in laughter. Their laughter was short lived, for the situation was not funny, but it did give them the break in the tension which they so desperately needed.

"Well, it looks like Isis has dropped the other shoe. We need to…"

"Rest, O'Neill," Teal'c interrupted.

"Teal'c, we have to do something."

"We will Daniel Jackson, however we must remain stationary until the aerial attack has concluded."

"Teal'c's right Daniel," Jack said grudgingly. "Until the Death Gliders stop bombarding us, we can't go anywhere."

An hour later the attack was finally winding down. Janet and Jacob were able to heal all the wounded that had made it to the courtyard, much to the happy surprise of the Illarians. They had also managed to get some remote sensors and consoles working. They didn't have access to any of the control systems, but they could find out what was working and what wasn't. They also learned not all Jaffa were killed in the initial attack. A small force was able to eject and was gathering on the outskirts of town. An Illaria security force was being assembled to deal with the invading Jaffa. SG-1 had asked for there weapons back, but unfortunately they were stored in room near the Communications Center and were unattainable at this moment. They were offered some Tollan weapons which they gladly took. Danu took them aside and taught them the basic use of the weapons before he was called back by his people.

"If we're going after the Jaffa shouldn't we be in there briefing?" Daniel asked as he took a couple of practice shots with the triangular weapon.

"We're not going after the Jaffa," Jack told him. "At least not yet."

"We are going after Isis," Teal'c deduced.

"Yep." Jack finished with his weapon and put it away.

"So shouldn't we be going with their forces anyway?" Jacob asked. "You know that's where Isis is heading. Osiris too probably."

"Jacob, this is your daughter we're talking about. Do you think she would go through all this just to hide behind her Jaffa as soon as she can?"

"Then where is she Jack?"

"I think she's still in the building."

"What?" Daniel and Janet asked at the same time.

"None of the gliders have come close to hitting this building, save that one at the start of the attack that took out manual control to the ion cannons. The rest of the city has been hammered repeatedly. Danu said they have limited access to their computers again and there was a program that was getting into everything. Their technicians think it's a glitch caused by the attack, but I think its Sam."

"Who is in the building, looking for something," Jacob said, the light going on in his mind.

"That explains why this building is relatively unscathed," Daniel said, following Jack out of the courtyard. "No Jaffa wants to accidentally kill their Queen."

"Right. I figure the building will be safe until she finds what she's looking for. Doc?" he asked when he noticed the petite woman following them.

"I'm coming with you, Sir."

"Didn't Hammond specifically tell you not to fight?"

"I won't fight Sir," she said. "I'm just coming for emotional support."

"Right," Jack said knowingly. "Just stay back when we find her." Janet nodded and the five of them quickly made their way back into the ruined building. "Teal'c take point, Jacob the rear. Let's move out."

They started quickly, the building holding up well against its attack. Teal'c led them toward the area Isis was assigned quarters. As they neared the Communications Center the damage became much more severe. Walls and ceilings were caved in at points, cables dangling from lights sometimes shooting out sparks, treacherous piles of rubble to climb over. They moved more slowly now, choosing stealth over speed. Eventually Teal'c raised his hand. Listening carefully they could hear voices ahead of them. Creeping forward, they strained their ears until they could make out the words.

"How much longer is this going to take?" They could hear Sarah's voice, but the dual tones told them Osiris was currently in control.

"Soon, my love." Sam.

"Their forces will begin moving on our position."

"Their forces are currently engaged elsewhere," Isis said arrogantly.

"They may come at any time. You must free me now. I command it," Osiris insisted.

"Patience my love," Isis replied distractedly. The team had continued to inch down the corridor and was only a few feet from the open doorway the voices were coming out of.

"Release me of this foul contraption now!" Osiris shouted. "I am your King. You must do as I say,"

"No," Isis replied, her voice darkening noticeably. "You are nothing without me. You are a pathetic creature that cannot make a simple decision without me holding your hand. You will never be my King for you will always be subservient to your Goddess."

"Please," Osiris begs, "please let me worship you. Let me show my true devotion. I just want to touch you."

"Patience," Isis replied, walking back across the room. She must have liked whatever she saw for her next sentence was spoken with pure haughtiness. "For soon we will have all the time in the world, my love." The team had nearly reached the door. They could hear some beeping as Isis did something inside the room. As they coordinated their attack they heard Isis mutter 'my love' followed by some soft moans.

SG-1 counted to three and charged into the room. Isis and Osiris were again caught in a fierce embrace. Jack raised his weapon to stun the two women, but Isis was too quick for them. She threw Osiris in front of her, ducking behind a table as the other woman took the blast. Grabbing her own weapon, she jumped up from her cover and fired a single shot before she felt a shooting pain down her right side. She watched with glee as her target was destroyed before darkness closed around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers and Warnings in part 1.

Enjoy.

"Daniel, check the computer. Try to find out what she was working on." Daniel nodded to Jack and went to the far side of the room, grateful that her shot had gone wide. "Teal'c, find something to tie them up with." Teal'c nodded and went back into the hallway. "Not to close Doc."

"You shot them Colonel," Janet retorted. "I just want to check them over."

"We just stunned them, and they are Goa'uld. Who knows how long they're gonna be out." He looked back at her determined face and sighed. "You can examine them after they are restrained." Janet nodded, knowing the Colonel wasn't going to budge on this one. She thought over the last few minutes. They stormed in and found the two women passionately kissing, but instead of being stopped in their tracks like the first time, the guys hadn't batted an eye. Janet couldn't help but wondering about the two women's relationship. Surely the first act had been for their benefit, but there was no way the Goa'uld would have known they were coming. And then the way Sam casually threw the other woman in front of her. It gave her shivers just thinking about it.

She was brought out of her musing by Teal'c's return. He had found several feet of cable that was scattered throughout the wreckage. He handed some to Jacob before he approached Osiris. "Osiris is already bound," he told the others as reached for her hands.

"What?" Jacob asked, effectively restraining his daughter. Janet made a move to check the unconscious women, relieved when Jack made no move to stop her.

"I think we have a problem here," Daniel said from across the room. Jack looked at Teal'c who nodded. He would keep an eye on their prisoners.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack asked joining the archeologist. But Daniel didn't need to answer as Jack saw the remains of the computer still smoldering. "Did she find what she was looking for?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "I think eventually they will be able to recreate her footsteps, but that will take time." Daniel sighed. "And I was thinking her shot went wide."

"I think she hit a bull's eye." Jack turned back to stare at the group in front of him. Janet was beginning a quick examination of the two women. "We're missing something Daniel."

"What?"

"I don't know, but none of this makes sense. She knowingly brings a Tok'ra only to expose him at the start of Triad. She has a mothership but it is sitting peacefully where it doesn't do her any good. She has hundreds of Death Gliders, but they're just crashing randomly on the planet. We know there are some Jaffa that survived, but there's no way they'll be able to hold off security forces long enough for Sam to back engineer the ion cannon. And while all this is going on, they're in here making out."

"Well, I know one person who knows the answer. And it looks like she's waking up." Daniel got up and joined the rest of the team, Jack right beside him. Osiris was waking up, blinking groggily before bolting upright. She looked around, saw Isis, and immediately began scooting away from her. "Sarah," Daniel asked noticing the jewel around her chest was blue.

"Daniel," the shell shocked woman whispered. Daniel gathered her up in his arms, whispering to the crying woman. He started reaching for her bonds, intending to free her when she jumped out of his grasp. "No. You can't free me. Osiris can emerge at any time."

"Was that why you were tied up?" Jack asked. Sarah nodded.

"I tried to stop her, but I wasn't strong enough."

"Do you know what she was looking for?" Sarah shook her head.

"Of course she doesn't know what I was looking for. How can a mere shell ever hope to understand a God?" Isis looked up from her prone position on the floor.

"Carter, I know you're in there. What is Isis up to?"

"You know better than that, Jack," Isis taunted. "Nothing of the host survives."

"That's bull," Jack said, reaching down and lifting Sam off the ground. "Fight it Major. You're stronger than that slimy parasite now fight."

"Did you enjoy your show?" Isis asked. "We can continue it for you. It is every man's fantasy. Of course," she paused, looking directly at Jacob, "Dad might want to leave the room first." Jacob's eyes flashed as Selmak took control. Jack decided he had enough maliciousness from Isis.

"That's it. Let's go." He pushed Isis in front of him knowing Teal'c and Jacob would deal with Osiris if she made a reappearance. They made good time getting out of the building, not needing to worry about stealth. Isis continued her vindictive barbs, sometimes directing her comments at specific people and others to SG-1 in general. She never seemed to get nervous though, which worried Jack and the rest of SG-1. They made their way into the courtyard just as the security teams were ready to leave.

"Look who we found," Jack announced as they neared the assembled groups. Immediately all the weapons were trained on the Goa'uld.

"Were are your Jaffa going?" a security officer whom the team had never met before asked.

"I will never tell you my secrets," Isis said smugly, "but it doesn't matter. You shall find out soon enough. Not soon enough to save yourself though." The officer raised his gun to shoot her, surprised when Jack positioned himself between them.

"You can't shoot her. She's the only one who knows what's going on."

"But she will not tell us," the officer responded, trying to get Jack to move out of his way.

"I have an idea," Daniel said from the back, but the security forces wanted blood. Danu stepped tentatively into the mix.

"Did we not invite Dr. Jackson's team for their insight into Goa'uld behavior? Should we now shut them out when there knowledge is needed the most?" The Illarian security officer thought about this for a moment before lowering his gun. Danu turned to Daniel. "What is your idea Dr. Jackson?"

"Do you have another detachment device?" Daniel asked. Isis glanced up briefly before putting her mask back in place.

"Unfortunately they were located close to the initial explosion. They are more than likely damaged beyond repair."

"What about this one?" Jack asked realizing where Daniel was going. Danu looked at him in confusion. "Can you take the belt of Sarah and put it on Sam. Lock it so that the host can talk."

"It would be very unorthodox to do such a thing Colonel," Danu told him.

"But can it be done?" Jack insisted. Danu nodded. "Look, Isis planned this whole thing. Carter can tell us what her plan is if we just give her a chance." Danu looked at his people as they thought about what Jack said. Finally they nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings and Disclaimers in part 1.

Enjoy.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Daniel, I'm scared," Sarah said as she leaned into Daniel's embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they would take your device away. I can talk Jack out of it if…"

"No," she interrupted him. "I have to do this. You have to get her information and this is the only way. I understand that and I never want you to regret doing what you need to do." They looked over to where Isis was struggling against the restraining hands of the Illarians. Once she realized what was happening she had been struggling feverishly. "She wanted to go back to Earth." Daniel looked back down at her.

"Isis?" he asked quietly.

"Osiris," she mumbled never taking her eyes off Sam. "All she wanted to do was get Isis and go back to Earth. Start from where they left off."

"Then why are you here?"

"She saved Isis and was promptly pushed to the side." She watched as Danu came toward them. "Promise me you will save me and bring me back to Earth."

"I promise," he whispered as they disconnected her detachment device. Sarah's eyes flared immediately as she pushed away from Daniel. Teal'c and the rest of the Illarian Security Force was there to subdue her again. Daniel watched in sorrow before following Danu over to Sam. They forced the device onto her, her struggles ceasing immediately when it clicked into place.

"Carter," Jack asked when the light had turned blue. Sam had stopped moving, a completely shocked look on her face. "Carter," Jack insisted again, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and giving her a little shake. "Look at me." Sam looked around with dazed eyes, finally focusing on Jack's face.

"Sir?" she whispered.

"That's it," he encouraged, "focus on me." He held her for a few more minutes until all her attention was on him. "I need to know what the snake's plan is."

"Snake?" she asked, not quite comprehending his question.

"Isis," he amended. "She came here to steal an ion cannon. She found whatever she was looking for just before we got there. What did she find on the computer?"

"Comp…" Sam started, her mind again drifting off. Images flashed through her mind, but she didn't have enough energy to try to sort through them.

"She's in shock, Sir," Janet said, kneeling down in front of her friend. She reached out and grabbed Sam's chin, trying to get the blonde to look at her. Instead she could see her friend pulling into herself.

"Major!" Jack's abrupt command had the desired effect. Sam immediately focused her attention on her commanding officer. Jack knew he only had a few seconds before her attention would wander again. "Where are the Jaffa going?" Sam closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth. Jack gave a small sigh, and reached out to grab her again when she whispered one word.

"Shield."

"What?" He stopped moving, both shocked that she answered him and confused by her answer. "Shield what?" he tried again, but it was no use. Sam had curled up into a small ball, her eyes staring transfixed on the ground in front of her. He glanced at Daniel and Teal'c to see if they had any insights. Both merely shrugged their shoulders. Janet quickly pushed him away and began treating her friend for shock. Danu and the other Illarians had retreated again to the center of the courtyard to organize the force that would defend the city. Jacob took Jack's place at Sam's side, knowing there wasn't anything he could do at the moment but unwilling to leave just yet. Jack sighed heavily and made his way over to his teammates. "Any other ideas?"

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel said knowing how hard that exchange was for his friend. He half expected Sam to grab a gun and lead the attack on the Jaffa as soon as she was freed from the Goa'uld's influence, not curl up into a ball and hope the world would go away.

"It was worth a shot," he reassured him, quickly putting his military mask back in place. Daniel sighed, rolling his head to try to relieve some tension in his neck. As he was looking up he automatically scanned the sky for any Death Gliders. It had been quiet for the last few minutes; maybe the aerial attack was over.

"Teal'c, you think like a Jaffa. Where would they head to?" Jack and Teal'c were talking nearby but Daniel tuned them out as he gazed skyward. The Illarian force moved out, heading to the last known location of the Jaffa ground forces and hoping to track them to their current location. 'How many Jaffa died,' he wondered. The sky was still aglow, but there were no more gliders burning through the atmosphere to account for it. 'Maybe a residual effect,' Daniel thought, 'but then how long would it last?' He glanced over at Sam. Jacob was putting his jacket gingerly around his daughter's shoulders. Janet kept talking to her, but Sam continued to stare at the ground. Jack kept shooting measured glances toward their lost teammate and Daniel worried he might do something he would regret.

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing are you?" he asked, striding forward until he stood between them and Sam.

"She knows what Isis's plan is," Jack said. Daniel could see the conflict in his eyes.

"She's in no condition to talk," Daniel reminded them.

"We could make her speak," Teal'c said. Daniel looked at his stoic face. Many would not believe the Jaffa felt emotion, but Daniel knew better. He could see underneath the mask and knew Teal'c hated himself for suggesting this.

"And then what?" he argued. "She could barely string three words together last time. You think the threat of violence is going to make her pour her soul out?"

"I do not believe Major Carter would wish us to stand idly by and watch the destruction of the Illarian people when there is something we can do to stop it."

"I agree Teal'c, but you're missing the point. There's no doubt she has the knowledge. She just can't give it to us. Not yet."

"There's no time to wait for her to be ready to tell us, Daniel," Jack snarled. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, they had to get the information. Daniel sighed and looked up, hoping to get some inspiration. "I hate myself for doing this Daniel, but there's more at stake than just Sam. We need to know what she knows."

"Maybe we do," Daniel murmured so low the others could barely hear him. He was staring at the sky intently now, the look on his face told Jack something just clicked into place in the young archeologist's mind.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The shield," Daniel muttered. "The Jaffa aren't going for an ion cannon, they're going for the shield generators." Jack shared a glance with Teal'c to see if he understood where Daniel was going. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at the unasked question.

"Explain Daniel Jackson." Teal'c statement brought Daniel back to the present. He ignored them and ran over to where Danu was working on a computer.

"Yes Dr. Jackson," Danu asked as they stopped in front of him.

"What happens if the shield fails?"

"You don't need to worry about that," he said kindly. "There are several backup systems to control the shield as well as several backup power supplies. Plus Tollan scientists are only seconds away if we should need them."

"But what happens if it does fail," Daniel insisted, "since Tollana can't be called upon, your computer systems, and probably the backups as well, are in total disarray, and your backup power systems could fail at any minute?"

"It would be disastrous," Danu told them, his smile falling from his face as he realized the implications. "Without the shield to block the radiation, all living things on this planet would be dead within a few hours. With our communication system down, we would be unable to call Tollana for assistance. We would be helpless."

"The Jaffa are going for the shield," Jack said, unconsciously quoting Daniel's earlier statement. He quickly turned to Danu, "Check the status of all your backups for your shield. How long until you get communications back online?"

"Several hours at least, assuming the Jaffa do no more damage," Danu answered, frantically typing on his computer. "It will take me a few moments to gather the data on the shield status."

"Let me know when you get it," he told him, motioning Jacob to join them. "If the radiation will kill every living thing, wouldn't it kill Isis and Osiris too?"

"Eventually O'Neill, however the increased healing properties of the Goa'uld would give them a resistance against radiation."

"What'd I miss?" Jacob asked.

"Their plan," Jack said. He quickly told Jacob what they learned.

"But even a few days isn't enough time to disassemble an entire weapon of that size," Jacob argued, paling at the thought that his daughter was willing to kill millions of innocent people to get what she wanted.

'Not your daughter,' Selmak reminded him.

"It's enough time to find the specs on their computer system and download them onto a portable memory drive," Daniel said solemnly. "When they find what they're looking for, they just call the mothership up and a cargo ship comes and picks them up, just like they agreed with the Tollan. The mothership won't go anywhere and is under constant supervision until after Triad."

"But it's not the mothership they had to worry about. And by the time they figure it out it will be to late for Illaria." Jack sighed. "Damn their arrogance."

"It's not to late yet Jack," Daniel reminded him.

"Right, let's go save their asses again."

"I have the information you requested, Colonel," Danu spoke up. "The main generator, which was located in the central building, was of course destroyed in the initial explosion. The orbital bombardments did destroy three of the backup generators."

"How many other backups are there?" Daniel asked.

"Only one." Danu looked up at SG-1 before continuing. "As our guests for Triad I am not allowed to reveal this information to you. However, I feel that you are our only chance at survival and will go against our regulations." He typed in some commands on his keyboard and a map was displayed for them. "The remaining generator is here." A small square started blinking. Teal'c took a step forward and intently studied the map.

"Can you contact your security forces?"

"No, unfortunately communications are down throughout the planet."

"Great. Danu, you need to get the Stargate working. If that shield goes down, your people need a way off this planet." Danu nodded and hunched over his computer once again. "If any security forces return send them to guard that generator." Danu nodded. Jack turned to Daniel. "I need you to stay here with Janet. Help Sam however you can and make sure Osiris doesn't go anywhere." Daniel nodded. "Anyone see the other Tok'ra lately?"

"Not since the initial explosion O'Neill."

"Damn. We could really use more firepower. I guess we'll just have to make due. Teal'c, Jacob, you're with me." Jack started running toward the generator, Teal'c only a couple steps behind him. Jacob paused for a second, turned to face Daniel.

"Take care of my little girl."

"Always." Jacob nodded and ran after the other two. He caught up with them a few minutes later, thanking Selmak for his increased strength and speed. The trio never stopped as they raced through the city and into a forest where the last generator was found. All their senses were strained, searching for any clue that would tell them where the Jaffa were.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer and Warnings in part 1.

Enjoy.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, stopping and pointing to the right. Jack could see the faint outline of a door covered in brush.

"We beat them," he said, fighting to catch his breath.

"It appears so," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, why don't you scout the immediate area. We need to know where the Jaffa are coming from." Teal'c nodded, and quickly followed Jacob's order.

"You know it does say 'Colonel' somewhere on my uniform," Jack panted.

"And it says 'General' somewhere on mine," Jacob retorted. "Any ideas how we're gonna stop a platoon of Jaffa?"

"Ambush," Jack replied. "And I'm thinking we can't leave any survivors. It only takes one Jaffa with a bomb to take out the generator."

"It would be easier if the other three weren't down," Jacob muttered to himself.

"How did they find out the locations of the other generators anyway?" Jack asked.

"They probably didn't. Isis probably told them to fly somewhere that hadn't been hit yet and hope they took out something. The Goa'uld just got lucky."

"We need to move the fight away from the generator, just in case any blasts go astray," Jack told him.

"Right," Jacob agreed.

"As soon as Teal'c gets back we'll know which way they're headed." As soon as Jack said the words Teal'c had emerged from the forest. "Perfect timing T."

"Indeed." Teal'c gave a slight bow of his head. "The Jaffa are approaching from a North Eastern direction."

"Find any good place to engage them?" Jack asked.

"Indeed. The forest opens up into a small plain. A tall ridge blocks one side while a large river parallels it. There is no cover for several hundred feet."

"Can we make it before the Jaffa do?"

"Indeed. They're pace is extremely cautious."

"Let's go." They followed Teal'c through the dense underbrush for a few minutes until they found the spot. Teal'c was right. It was perfect. "Try to get on the ridge and circle behind them T. We can't let any of them escape." He nodded and disappeared into the forest. Jack and Jacob took up positions in the forest, ready to fire at any moment. "And now we wait," Jack said softly. Jacob could merely nod.

It seemed like hours of waiting and still no Jaffa could be heard. Jack was worried they found another way around to the bunker. He glanced up trying to see the sky between the trees, but the cover was too thick. He was about to step out of cover when he heard the first clank of metallic armor. He gripped his weapon tightly, the unfamiliar shape not comforting him like his own firearm.

Slowly the Jaffa moved toward them. "My God," Jacob exclaimed quietly next to him.

"What?" Jack asked, wishing he had his binoculars.

"They're slow pace. They're not being cautious, they're wounded. Most of them critically." A few minutes later Jack could see what Jacob's Tok'ra enhanced eyes could make out. It was a mangled force; many of the Jaffa were using their staff weapons as crutches, some of their limbs were torn completely off as their Death Gliders crashed. Blood was freely flowing from several wounds. And yet they kept coming, one small footstep at a time.

"They never cared about the Jaffa," Jack said softly. "After they did all this, Isis was just going to let them die."

"Goa'uld aren't known for their compassion." Jacob reminded him, watching the struggling troop get closer and closer.

"Neither will we. At least not after this."

"It's us or them, Jack," Jacob said, wishing for a third option to come hurtling out of the sky but knowing there was no other way. "Isn't that why you left Daniel with Janet? So his soul remains clean why we do what we need to do?"

"Yeah," Jack said quietly. The Jaffa were in firing range now. Jack said a silent prayer asking for forgiveness before he started a massacre.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

The trip back to the courtyard was made in silence. The Illarian Security Forces met them have way. They had returned to the courtyard when they couldn't find the Jaffa, and Danu had told them what SG-1 had deduced. Jack briefly told them about their battle, but it was agreed that they would guard the shield generator until they were certain no more Jaffa were around. They did learn Danu was close to getting the Stargate working before they went their separate ways.

They heard the Stargate whoosh to life as they neared the courtyard. Assuming Danu was contacting the Tollan, they hurried they're pace to tell Danu what happened. They were unprepared to find him unconscious on the ground.

"What the…" Jack started as he saw the scene. He turned to find the Stargate and only saw a glimpse of the wormhole as it blinked out of existence. Looking around he saw everybody else was on the ground. "Daniel?" he said as he made his way to his prone friend. He quickly checked for a pulse, Daniel's eyes shooting open as he did. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Daniel parroted as Jack helped him into a sitting position.

"I asked first," he joked, surveying the scene as he knelt beside his friend. Teal'c headed for Janet, while Jacob checked Danu. There was no sign of Osiris or Sam. His stomach lurched at this revelation. All that they went through to get Sam back was for nothing. "What happened?" he asked again after giving Daniel a few more minutes to get his bearing back.

"Osiris," he said, looking around the courtyard. "She was yelling something. I was trying to get her to shut up when…" He made a vague hand motion. "Everybody else?"

"They're coming to," he told him.

"Sam?" Jack couldn't respond to that one. Instead he just looked at the now dormant Stargate. "No," Daniel said, Jack's silence telling him more than words ever could. "No. No. No," Daniel repeated as he jumped to his feet and searched the courtyard. Jack left him to his search, knowing the young man would need some time to come to grips with what happened. Danu was back at the computer and Jack headed that way. He confirmed his guess that the gate didn't dial Tollana. He quickly wrote down the gate address as Danu dialed the new Tollan homeworld. A few minutes later the Stargate activated again, this time bringing forth a slew of Tollan scientists, technicians, and security.

A few minutes later Daniel had stopped his pacing and went back toward Janet. Jack quickly followed him. "You remember anything Doc?"

"No," she said quickly. "Just Osiris yelling something before everything went black." She turned to Daniel. "Did you…"

"No. I couldn't understand what she said. Maybe if I recorded it I could translate it eventually, but I don't think they got it on tape." They watched silently as the technicians helped Danu stabilize the computer systems.

"Nuhbia," Jack said suddenly.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"He got them out so he could maintain his cover with Ba'al," Jack said as if that made perfect sense.

"If that's true, Colonel, I assure you he will be dealt with." Selmak said it with such coldness Jack made a mental note to never get on the wrong side of the symbiote. They turned and watched as the Tollan scientists finished their repairs on the Stargate. The Illarians and the Tollans were grateful for all that SG-1 was able to do for their people, but with so much work to be done thought it best if the Tau'ri team took their leave. With never ending gratitude, they dialed the SGC. The team was silent as they gated home, again without their fourth member.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Well, here it is. The end of the road, for this story at least. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. This last chapter is a bit of an epilogue with a bit of a teaser thrown in. Before everyone starts writing nasty emails, let me reassure you there will be one more story in this series. I'm writing it now and barring any computer problems or real life disasters I hope to have it out soon. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimers and Warnings in part 1.

Enjoy.

The ringing telephone cut through the silence of my house. Sighing, I put down the pen I was holding and casually reach for the handset. "Hello," I say, grateful for the break. Paying bills may be a necessity, but it does get boring.

"Dad?" I say with joy. It had been a while since I last talked to him, and I was eager to continue our reconciliation. "How are you? When did you get back?"

He answered my questions with the typical responses, but something in his tone made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something was wrong, and I could only think of one reason he would call me. "Is there any news on Sam?" I asked in a small voice. The realistic part of me dreaded the answer but I needed to have closure one way or the other. I carefully listen to what he has to say.

"You found her," I asked excitedly, interrupting him mid sentence after I heard those words. The warning bells going off in my mind were suddenly silenced by a wave of euphoria. The SGC had told me it was a long shot, finding Sam, and even less chance of her coming out of this unscathed, but I knew she would make it.

It took me another minute to realize that my dad was still talking, until something he said reached up and yanked my attention. "You what!" I yelled, suddenly glad that Sally had taken the kids to the park for the day. "How could you let her get away?" The doorbell rang, but I ignored it. Whoever it was couldn't be more important than this call.

"I thought you were supposed to be the best of the best," I practically shout into the phone. My euphoria has quickly turned into rage that was all directed at my father. "How can you leave her behind again?"

He's talking again, trying to explain the situation to me, but I don't care. It's mom's death all over again. "Will you ever put your family before your work?" I ask.

We both pause at that, though for different reasons. I instantly regret saying it, but I am too hurt to apologize. Deep down I know he didn't have a choice, but after years of hating him the hate comes more naturally than the understanding. The doorbell rings again, followed by several thumps on my door. "There's someone at my door." Now I am as grateful for this mystery person as I was for the phone call. I don't want to loose my newfound relationship with my father, and given my current mood, I am sure I would say something I would regret later. "I gotta go. Talk to ya later." I slam the phone down, but my small sense of satisfaction is shattered when the pounding begins on my door.

"I'm coming," I snarl as I make my way to the door. I hope whoever it is isn't offended easily, cause I'm in no mood to be polite to anyone. The pounding is getting louder and more frantic as I get closer to the door. "I'm coming," I again yell, trying to get my voice loud enough to be heard over this racket. This is not the way to calm myself down. I reach the door and violently yank it open.

"What do you wa..." My voice trails off as I see the one person I truly never believed I would see again. I open my mouth, trying to articulate any form of communication, but my voice betrays me. I swallow hard, hoping moisture will do the trick, and finally I am able to get my voice, quiet as it was, over the lump that suddenly developed in my throat.

"Sam?"

The End


End file.
